Gohan's Dilemma: End game
by Gospel of anime
Summary: The final showdown between Sasuke and Gohan. Who is stronger? Who is more badass? It will be epic. Oh, so epic.
1. Inner storm

**_Inner storm, a Gohan's Dilemma fanfic-fanfic,_**

**_I wrote this, because I thought Gohan's Dilemma is the most epically amazing fanfiction ever._**

**_Read it now, or you'll never know what it's like to read perfect grammar, no spelling mistakes and good plotline mixed into one._**

**_Read it. Read it now. _**

Disclaimer:

**_Naruto and Dragon ball Z are both owned by evil money sucking japanese companies that ban LittleKuriboh twice a month. Enjoy._**

* * *

><p><strong>Inner Storm<strong>

The Valley of the end had seen one epic battle in it's time, but two even more purposful shinobi clashed now. Gohan was a saiyan of course, giving him an effective upper hand in the power struggle. Sasuke did not let this bother him though, his pride was consuming him, tearing him as he tore away from people around him. His brother had betrayed him in a gut wrenching fashion. His friends and well wishers were gone now, no one surounded him anymore. He felt a sting of remorse whenever he walked with his team. How Son-Gohan just came on the scene with rediculous powers and good spirit. And even the dead last had long since outclassed him, with the pink annoyance quick to follow. His pride was the only thing he could keep. He felt like this village had turned it's back on the last Uchiha, that he was just not good enough. He will betray this god forsaken village, and kill anyone who steps in his way. But this left a greater pain in his contracting heart. A pain that he knew he could not wash away. How lonely he was.

The two rivals clashed as each hit was to kill. Sasuke flung a barrage of kunai and shuriken, but Gohan sidestepped.

"Katon! Goukakyu no Jutsu!"

Enormous orbs of fire rained down on Gohan. He zipped through an opening, but the raw heat scolded his arm. He gritted his teeth as he rammed Sasuke in the stomach like a bull, than slammed him in the head with a two legged stomp. Sasuke hurtled towards the river, flipping around and launching more shuriken. Goahn slapped these aside and soared towards the plummeting boy. Sasuke crouched in the river, then fired himself into the air. His handseals were a blur.

"Chidori!"

The chirps of a thousand birds filled the valley, drawing Gohan's attention to the bright light in Sasuke's hand. The Avenger gained speed, putting all his strenght into an all or nothing move. He could see the worry on Gohan's face. Sasuke grinned. This was what he wanted, he wanted him to feel afraid, to feel weak and feeble. Son Gohan was going to feel pain more than ever before. Sasuke arched his arm, aiming for Gohan's neck. He should have realised how careless this was. Gohan could simply flip and kick him in the face. He could counter this easily of course, he could just-

**Foot.**

Gohan's foot sank into the Uchiha's face, breaking his nose and a few teeth. Sasuke slammed into the ground, feeling intense pain as his spine almost snapped. Gohan gently landed onto the riverbed. Blooded oosed from Sasuke's nose and fell, leaving a fine mist of red in the water.

"Sasuke, your going to have to come with m-"

"Shut up!" He clutched at the weak soil in the river supporting himself as he attempted to stand up, but fell back into the river with a splash.

"I don't have to listen to you! Weak idiot! You deserve to die!"

Gohan kicked him in the head, knocking him out cold.

* * *

><p>Sakura wandered aimlessly through the trees, hoping to get a sign or see an ally. She heard a dull, heavy thump and a long, monotone quickly cleared through the trees and arrived at the legendary valley of the end. She was careful not to slip as she stepped along the steep fall of the scanned the rocks for any figure, but to no avail. He hand hurt like hell and her left foot was limping. Her chakra was mostly drained from her astounding fight, and she couldn't continue like this. Two dark figures were still on the river bed, both with black hair.<p>

"Gohan-kun!" she yelled from the steep cliff, waving to signal him that she was ok.

He looked up, then gave the signature dopey grin that his father had done so before him. He began to jog under where she was yelling.

_"What does he want me to do?" _The thought echoed in her brain until one clear ultimatum revealed itself. _"Oh no..."_

"Jump! I'll catch you!"

"Are you crazy!"

He held his index away from his thumb.

"A little bit..."

_"What a brave, lovable idiot..."_

She sat on the ledge and tried to slowly carry herself down, before slipping and plummeting towards the river. Gohan postioned himself directly under where she was falling, when suddenly he shot upwards. He stopped when he was beside her and caught her, then gently lowering down to the rocky bed. She blushed a dark crimson for he had caught her bridal style, and hadn't put her down yet.

"Eh...you can...you can put me down now."

"Oh yeah, sorry."

He put her down and grimaced, scratching the back of his head as he chuckled. There was a silence.

"Oh God. Sasuke, are you OK?"

Gohan's foolish expression turned serious.

"He's out cold. I'd give him a few minutes, but we have to take him back before then."

Sakura looked at the unconcious avenger with sympathy. She used to idolise him, thinking he was the greatest. But here he was now, covered in bizzare tattoos and a face covered in blood. He had fallen so far. Gohan sensed her pity and put his hand on her soulder.

"Pain. Can drive people to do things they don't want to. I know a guy that knows this more than most."

Sakura gazed up at him in surprise.

"As you can probably guess, I'm not human. My Dad came from a great warrior race called Saiyans. We are very powerful and gifted in ki based attacks. From what I've heard, we became a race of hired mercanaries. But that all changed when an evil guy named Freeza killed almost everyone in our race. My Dad was one of the survivors, and so was the prince of all saiyans. His name is Vegeta."

Sasuke woke up with an immense pain in his nose, almost yelping out. He looked up to see Son Gohan and Sakura talking.

_"This is my chance. I'll show him not to mess with me!"_

The cursed seal flared and the bizzare tattoos swam across his body. When he had become completely covered, his skin began to crack like an outer shell. Wings sprouted from his back as his chakra quickly erupted. Gohan stopped talking and tensed. They both looked back at Sasuke and were greated by the grey angel of death.

* * *

><p>Tsunade paced her office, not even drunk this time. She was worried about the Uchiha brat. The sharingan was a valuable asset to the village, and if anything happened to that, the village would appear weak as it could not even stop a twelve year old boy. The mountains of paperwork stood ever dormant on her desk, she often wondered how the old fart did it. The fourth hokage, Joe Sarutobi Hokage would rarley permit anyone to see him in his retirement home in Suna. The best advice he had ever given her was:<p>

_"With breasts like that, you won't even have to do paperwork."_

Although this was partitially true, she wasn't gonna shove her breasts in some guys face just to avoid paperwork. She felt she had a duty as the fifth Hokage and that the people depended on her, not her boobs.

A man with a long white coat and black overalls underneath sat in the chair opposite to her desk. He had been there for quite sometime now, but did not seem impatient whatsoever. His shoulder length silver hair sparkled as the sun shined through the dark clouds.

"Terrible day, isn't it?" he spluttered.

"Not good for a cough like mine."

He stood up and stood beside her.

"You know I watched you grow up from a little girl, and look what you've become."

He patted her on the shoulder, then turned towards the table. He left a package and a form on her desk.

"I'll expect a reponse in two weeks."

She gave a soft nod, motioning him to leave. He bowed, then left so gently, you'd have hardly even heard it.

* * *

><p>The Valley was now shuddering, for two giant life forces battled as once before. Gohan was Super saiyan 2 now, and only had a slim upper hand on Sasuke.<p>

However, Gohan was exhausted from the earlier fights. Sasuke on the other hand had immensly powered up from there last battle and Gohan didn't think he could keep going like this. Sasuke soared towards him, driving Gohan of his feet and crushing him against the cold rock. Gohan gasped as the painshot through. The grey demon kicked him in the stomach before holding his feeble body at his arms length.

"Katon! Gou-"

Gohan kicked up, nearly snapping Sasuke's neck, then raised one hand directly in Sasuke's face. The dark ovals widened.

"Kamehameha."

A clear beam of blue erupted from Gohan's hand and hit Sasuke's face with such force that it nearly blew his head clean off. The raw impact felt like he was being blasted with air and being incinerated at the same time. The Uchiha grabbed Gohan's wrist and squeezed it, letting out a sickening crunch. Gohan screamed in agony as his arm fell limp at his side.

"Now you will feel the pain I have suffered! Now Son Gohan, now you will die!"

He threw Gohan into the air, before bounding towards him and volleying him into the river.

"Chidori!"

The lighting orb squealed once again with the cry of a thousand birds. Gohan landed on his ankle, screaming in horror as his foot hit at an akward angle. This added even more to Sasuke's delight. He ran at Gohan, filling every bit of rage into the chidori, yearning for the moment when it sinks through him, tearing him apart. He didn't even care about Itachi anymore. It was just him and Son Gohan now. And nothing was in his way. Except for a young pink haired kuniochi who had stepped in front of Gohan. Sasuke's eye widened as his , sparkling claw drove through Sakura's stomach. A scream filled the Valley, and then there was silence.


	2. Snap

**_This certainly went better than I thought it would. Sorry for the missing words, my mind is like a sieve. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and please read the original fic by Wingedfreedom622, Gohan's Dilemma...my work is miniscule compared to it. This is a four part fic. Does anyone recognize the man in the long white coat? (...a lolly for the right answer...) _**=3

_[Example] _= Inner voice

**[Example] = **Meaningful word

Disclaimer:

**_It would be very surprising if Masashi Kishimoto or Akira Toriyama wrote fanfics in English, much less use the same account. Since I'm not them, I don't own Naruto or the Dragon Ball franchise. Hmph!_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Snap<span>**

The man in the white coat walked through the streets of the village hidden in the leaves. The place had really changed sinced he had last been here. The gravel road was now of neatly cut stone. The apartment buildings were neatly place instead of one flat motel. The buildings were more modern and new, but to be fair, they were in dire need of repair since the villages last attack. There was now a ramen shop where the weapon shop used to be, and even a scroll shop. A young, yet noisy woman walked out of a nearby dango resteraunt.

"All you can eat my ass! You ran out when I was just getting hungry!" she quipped, crossing her arms as she thew away a wooden pick.

She was about mid twenties with a scarless face. She was definetley a ninja, with fishnet leggings and an attitude that had most likely made her stand out from the common crowd, unless this was some badass village. A tired old man with a bad back stumbled out from the blacked out shop, beckoning her with a shaking fist. He then flipped the sign on the door which read "Closed" in red letters. The young woman picked up the pick and shot it at the shop with incredible speed, breaking a window. The light turned on.

"Oh shit."

The kuniochi sprinted down a nearby alley. The man followed, keeping to the shadows. She ran so fast that there was a squeal when she slid to make a turn at a wooden fence, nearly crashing right through it. Anko knew she was being followed, but these weren't ninja stealth techniques. She had seen these before, but only when she was on a reconissance mission in the sou-

"You there! Please stop!"

Shit. This guy wouldn't give up. He must have realised his cover was blown, 'cause now this scumbag was sprinting like Might Guy. When she turned, he almost caught her. She sharply turned and ran up the wall of the alley. The man stood at the bottom, looking up at her with a loving grin. He looked awfully farmiliar. A cold breeze swept through the narrow path and his silver hair lifted from his face. She instantly recognised him.

"Hey, wait a minute! What the hell are you doing here? Don't you have a squad to run?"

"Nope. They think I'm in a coma."

Anko giggled, then hopped down beside him. He held up his hand to greet her, but she slapped his hand away and embraced him in a tight hug. He gasped for air as he was released from the deadly bear hug. Anko certainly did look different.

"Are you still that baby from way back?"

He touched her nose gently with his ring finger, grinning.

"I sure am, Pops." she whispered with a grin from ear to ear.

* * *

><p>The valley of the end had been silent for some time. Sasuke was very still. He stood over Sakura with his left claw soaked in the crimoson blood that oozed from her stomach. The grey demon picked her up like an old toy, studying her dying form. The beats of her heart were as faint as a butterflies wings beating. Sasuke dropped her in the river that had long since been dyed with red. There was no splash, she simply sank beneath the waters surface. Faint bubbles rose from her dying form as she fell to the the bottom of the river. Sasuke walked over to Gohan's sunken body. He was kneeling with his head bowed. The saiyans hair had returned to it's natural colour. His shoulders were slumped and his arms lay lifeless at his sides. Sasuke didn't like this. He was too helpless. Too weak. The avenger didn't want to win like this.<p>

"Get up."

A knot of anger swelled in his throat. Gohan wasn't even listening anymore.

"I said get up you weakling! Get up!"

Gohan didn't budge. He kept so still, you would've guessed he wasn't even breathing. Sasuke turned in disgust, not believing for a second that Gohan was even listening. He began to walk away, but something caught his hand. He thought it was a trick, Gohan had no strength left in him. Sasuke had felt that. No matter how hard he pulled though, his hand wouldn't budge. He slowly turned to face the fallen teen. Gohan's hand was raised, and was now gripping the demon's hand so hard that it hurt. A violent wind erupted from the boy's sunken form. Streaks of blue lightning began to surround the boy as his hair instantly turned golden once more. His hair grew and met his waist. His head rose and he stared Sasuke in the eyes as though he was staring into his very soul. His eyebrows grew in and his muscles sprouted. He threw the former genins hand away and stood a foot taller than Sasuke. Gohan let out a roar and the energy that surrounded him drew into him, making him glow with golden aura. The mere blast of the transformation nearly blew Sasuke off the ground.

_"What the hell is he...?"_

Sasuke couldn't believe what his eyes were telling him. He was frightened of what this new warrior was. Even though he knew it was Son Gohan, it felt like a completely different person. Gohan's ki was usually full of good and happiness, even when he transformed. Whatever transformation this was, it didn't just make him more powerful, it changed his entire demeanour. This was a person who was filled with killing intent, and even more than that, he was filled with **Rage. **Sasuke suddenly shot backwards into the cold stone wall of the valley. Before he could react, Gohan had hit him in the stomach with a two fingered strike. It had hit him so hard that Sasuke almost got sick. He looked up to see Gohan's knee a splitsecond before it drove his forehead deeper into the rock. The newly powered-up saiyan continued beating him into the rock until he suddenly jumped back and raised his hands over his head in a firmiliar pose.

"Masenko-HA!"

The golden ray of concentrated power hit Sasuke square in the chest, incinerating most of his shirt and burning his chest effectively. Sasuke gasped in pain, but his lungs were dry. He tried to break free, but the attack had melted the the rock onto him, keeping him still. Gohan saw this as his chance, so he zipped down the valley, driving straight through the river. There was a thunderous splash as the water left the middle of the valley. Gohan quickly spotted Sakura and flung her over his shoulder. The super saiyan shot into the sky and zoomed toward the forest in which Sakura had come from. Gohan quickly scanned the area for any life forces, then softly lowered here to a small patch of grass where there were no trees and the sun shined brightly upon them.

"Please stay alive, Sakura. I'm going to fight Sasuke now..."

He turned to face the Valley of the end and charged up his energy.

"...and this is something I don't want you to see."

* * *

><p><em>"How could he get so powerful? He was on his knees, he had no power left!"<em>

Sasuke used his Chidori like a power tool, cutting himself from the rock as though it was just paper. It had been at least ten minutes since Gohan had left, and now he was in one problem that he couldn't solve with all his immense intelligence and skill: What was he going to do now? If Son Gohan had, or might, have been as powerful as to drive Orochimaru away, much less kill him in his second state...what could this mean? That this vast power up was the sum of the three legendary Sannin, or even The Sage of the seven paths? He could run, but Son Gohan would certainly catch him in mere seconds. After all Sasuke had done, he probably would not even show mercy.

_"He'll kill me on the spot...what am I going to d-_

"Sasuke."

The dark monotone voice made Sasuke shiver. Sasuke turned around slowly and met the Gaze of the young teen who had given him so many chances. So many options. All Sasuke did was tear it up and make Gohan look like a fool. Now there was no turning back. The Avenger had now made it a personal matter, and he knew deep down in his very core, that Gohan wasn't going to hold back. Gohan merely stretched his two palms out directly in front of Sasuke.

"Genkai Madan!"

Volleys of burning ki balls burst from Gohan's palms. Sasuke cursed, then charged away from him. The golden orbs were faster though. They caught up with Sasuke in no time and exploded. The pain was excruciating. He felt as his wings began to burn and his flight left him. He writhed as he plummeted towards the river, but Gohan caught him by one of his wings. Sasuke screamed in agony as he was suddenly jerked upwards. The super saiyan quickly tore off his right wing, before chucking it aside like trash. He pulled Sasuke up by the scruff of the rag that once was his shirt, and held him a few inches from the face of the fierce warrior who had believed in him. Gohan held back a fist and began charging it with ki. This was the end for Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"King Kai! What the hell is he doing!" Goku yelled, waking said overlord from one of his "few" naps.<p>

"What! What is it now you big, stupid monkey!" he shouted as he tried to whack Goku with a rolled up newspaper.

Goku caught the newspaperand it crumpled under his grip.

"Gohan's beating up that kid and it's like he's a completely different person."

"Lemme see! Lemme...Oh my...Holy...what's up with his hair!"

Goku looked into the television screen with worried eyes.

"Gohan's become extremelly powerful...but it's like last time. He's gotten less merciful, and this time he's not cocky! He's acting like he wants the kill this kid..."

The King Kai of the North quadrant had seen many battles in his time, but this was literally gob-smacking to him. He had watched Gohan grow up from a small, caring toddler to a handsome, polite teen.

"_This was not like him at all. He was acting more like..._

"Vegeta..." Goku muttered.

The blue, insect-like hermit turned to face him with a grim expression.

"It's just as I'd feared. It appears that not only has Gohan awakened some incredible powers, but even some of his saiyan instincts."

Goku nodded to show he understood, then raised his index finger.

"Like when I turned into a giant ape."

"Precisely, Goku. This is something that has been kept within in him for a long time. This particular saiyan instinct was born when you were fighting Turles a few years ago. Do you remember when he-

"Turned my son into a monster." Goku banged his fist on the wooden table, nearly breaking it to splinters. He quickly raised his fist and rested it in his other palm.

"What the hell are you doing, you clown! That was a gift from King Yemma!"

He stroked one of the wooden legs of the polished table.

"It's made from Mohogany..."

He paused.

"...Mohogany."

Goku looked into the TV with studious eyes.

"I felt something change about him after that day. He was more helpful and caring, always doing what Chi Chi told him to do. He must have felt it too."

Goku turned to the King Kai.

"Can you let me talk to him, please?"

The Kai muttered something vulgar, than turned to the left, focusing this antenne. He made a loud "Hmmm" noise for about a minute, sweating profously. Goku returned his eyes to the TV, quickly realising that the kid had little time left. He sharply turned to the Kai.

"Hurry up, will ya!"

The fat blue man turned, his face contorted with anger and frustration.

"I can't! There's a spacial disturbance in that whole area. Unless they move from there...I can't get a clear signal..."

He waddled over, stopping only to punch Goku in the arm.

"...and don't harass me, dammit! I told you already I can't go faster than I already am!"

He continued towards his house, turning to look back, realising how worried the saiyan was. He walked over and patted Goku on the shoulder.

"Don't worry Goku. Gohan's a kind, clever kid. I'm sure he will do the right thing."

He patted Goku's back and continued towards the house, stopping again. He turned slowly.

"...don't you dare."

Goku turned to face him with his two fingers already at his forhead.

"Sorry King Kai. See ya!"

"No! You...you motherf-"

Without another word, Goku teleported, leaving a fairly steaming Blue Kai to bicker and moan before he realised there was no use.

"Might aswell catch that nap..." he said, frustrated with Goku for his rash decisions.

King Kai suddenly raised his head and remembered something. He turned to the TV.

"Hold on a minute..."


End file.
